


meet me at the playground (come with me, fool around).

by sabrina303



Series: in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, also there's making out, and innuendos, clexa at a playground, it's not smutty but it's kinda dirty, there are no children at the playground okay, these two losers are just so fucking in love okay, yes it is as adorable as you think it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrina303/pseuds/sabrina303
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where clarke and lexa go to the playground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	meet me at the playground (come with me, fool around).

**Author's Note:**

> i was sort of getting a fine stud lexa vibe as i was writing this, so do with that what you will.
> 
> (basically, like the athletic facet of the concept, lexa being muscly and cocky and kind of a show off and stuff.)

Lexa looked up from her book and for a moment, she just stared at Clarke, who was sketching so intently that she didn’t notice she was being watched. Lexa loved to watch Clarke work, how she always ended up with her hands covered in ink or charcoal or paint, the tip of her tongue sticking out when she was really focused, smiling when she got something just right. But unfortunately it was Sunday evening, and their peaceful weekend at home was drawing to a close. Monday brought work and busy schedules and not enough time together, and Lexa was dreading it.

“Let’s go on a walk,” she said.

Clarke looked up from her sketchbook, grinning. “Even better, let’s go to the park.”

Lexa laughed, but nodded. “Let’s go.”

The two walked into the park hand in hand, and Lexa couldn’t help but smile at how eager her girlfriend was.

“There’s like no kids here, that means we can play on the structure!” Clarke said, looking at Lexa excitedly. Lexa raised her eyebrows and smirked at Clarke, earning her a slap on her arm. “Not like that!” Clarke said, laughing.

“I can’t remember the last time I played on a playground, I don’t even think I know what to do, so lead the way, babe,” Lexa said.

Clarke walked the two of them towards the playground before she let go of Lexa’s hand and climbed up the rope ladder and onto the platform. “C’mon, Lex.”

Lexa laughed, but followed Clarke up the rope ladder and across the bridge. The two climbed up a few steps before they reached the highest point of the play structure. “What now?” Lexa asked, confused.

“Now we go down,” Clarke said, and before Lexa even had the chance to make a joke, she added “Down the slide , smartass.” The blonde sat down on the top of the slide and patted the space behind her.

Lexa sat down where Clarke indicated, Clarke nestled in her lap, her legs around Clarke’s. “Ready?” Clarke asked, turning her head to see Lexa, who just nodded. Clarke wiggled forward some, so that gravity would take them down the slide, but the two didn’t move more than a few inches.

“Aren’t we supposed to go somewhere?” Lexa asked with her hands on Clarke’s hips, absentmindedly running her finger along the waistband of Clarke’s running shorts.

“Just scootch forward a bit more,” Clarke said, trying and failing to inch herself forward more.

“Babe, I think we’re stuck,” Lexa said.

“Hey!” Clarke replied, feigning offense.

Lexa laughed, “If anyone should be saying ‘hey’ it’s me, I’m the one whose hips are stopping us right now.”

“We’re not stuck, c’mon,” Clarke said, grabbing Lexa’s hips behind her and helping move the two of them forward. They managed to hit the point where gravity finally did work as it was supposed to, and they quickly went down the slide. However, as the slide was intended for children, and not grown women, they didn’t stop at the bottom of the slide, and instead ended up on laughing top of each other a few feet away from the base of the slide.

Lexa stood first and offered Clarke her hand to help the blonde up, but apparently Clarke had other ideas. Clarke had spotted a set of three pull up bars and instead of taking her girlfriend's hand she jumped up and ran off towards them, quickly climbing on and hanging herself upside down by her knees.

Lexa chased after her and did the same, both of them looking at the sky as if it were the ground and the ground as if it were the sky. After a minute the blood was rushing to her head and her feet were tingling so she flipped herself over in one fluid motion so that she was sitting on top of the bar.

“How the hell did you do that?” Clarke asked, still upside down, her face red.

“I dunno, you just flip?” Lexa said, making a vague and not at all helpful gesture to demonstrate.

Clarke, however had lost interest as soon as she spotted another feature across the playground. “Monkeybars!” she said, dropping herself off of the pull up bar and grabbing Lexa’s hand to pull her down as well. The two ran to the monkey bars together, Clarke dropping Lexa’s hand as soon as they reached them. Lexa watched as Clarke started making her way across them. But between the third and fourth bars the blonde’s arms gave out, and she dropped to the ground, landing on her butt.

“Ow,” she said, causing Lexa to laugh. “You think you’re so strong? Why don’t you try it then?” Clarke said, standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

Lexa said nothing, but walked to the beginning of the monkey bars and easily started climbing along. She was a few bars past the one where Clarke had dropped and about halfway through the entire set, and Lexa looked over to Clarke to see her reaction. Rather than a look of jealousy, though, Lexa found the blonde staring at her with an appreciative smile, as her shirt had hitched up some, revealing a bit of her abs and hips. As she moved on to the next bar Lexa made sure to put a bit of extra swing in her movements, finishing them with ease as Clarke continued to gape at her.

“You’re the worst,” Clarke said sarcastically, walking up to Lexa and pulling her in for a kiss.

“You’re cute when you’re competitive,” Lexa said before kissing Clarke again, twirling the blonde’s ponytail with one of her fingers. “What next playground queen?”

Clarke hummed, scanning the park. “Swings,” she said, pointing towards them and leading the two of them towards them. “I used to love the swings as a kid. There’s something so freeing about flying through the air with so little holding you down, I always liked that.”

Lexa sat down in the swing next to Clarke’s smiling. “Did you ever believe that you could swing all the way around?”

“Yeah,” Clarke chuckled, “until second grade.” The blonde was slowly moving her swing, pumping her legs back and forth gently to build momentum.

“What happened in second grade?”

“Tommy Fincher happened. He was convinced he could swing all the way around and he would be swinging so high that usually the playground supervisors would tell him to stop, but one day he got his friend to distract the supervisor and so there was no one to tell Tommy to stop swinging before he went too high. Basically he hit a point where he just fell out of the swing at the very highest point. He broke his tailbone, his wrist, and a couple of toes,” Clarke said, now swinging back and forth at a good pace.

“Seriously?” Lexa asked. Perhaps she just hadn’t been friends with the wild bunch at her school but she couldn’t recall a kid ever actually trying to swing all the way around, usually they just said they could.

“Mmmhmm. He had to sit on some special cushion for like two months,” Clarke said, making Lexa laugh. She continued swinging back and forth for a few moments, but then she jumped off, landing gracefully on her feet.

“Bored already?” Lexa asked, stopping her own swing.

Clarke shook her head and walked towards Lexa. Her original intention had been to give the brunette a push on the swing, but as she stood in front of Lexa she had a much better idea. She climbed on the swing to face her girlfriend, sitting on her lap.

“That is not what swings are for, Clarke,” Lexa said smirking.

“Yes it is, it’s called spider swinging,” Clarke said matter of factly, her hands on Lexa’s hips. Lexa looked at her quizzically and Clarke laughed. “It’s like a spider, cause there’s eight legs, see?”

“You say that,” Lexa said, “but it just sounds like an excuse to sit on my lap to me.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and smiled. “You flatter yourself. Now c’mon, we can’t actually swing if you don’t start moving us.”

Lexa looked at Clarke curiously, she wasn’t expecting the blonde to actually want to swing, but apparently Clarke did. Lexa put one arm around Clarke’s waist to keep her from falling back as she backed up a few steps to get the swing moving.

In order to keep the swing moving Lexa and Clarke mirrored each other's movements, both as though they were the only one on the swing. The movement created a lot of friction between them, which Lexa was sure was Clarke’s goal all along, but she forced herself to not give in. Nope, she was going to let Clarke be the one to make the first move, a move which Lexa expected to be made within moments, as Clarke’s breath started to hitch.

“You okay?” Lexa asked, smirking.

Clarke didn’t answer, but instead wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist so she wouldn’t fall off the swing and began to trail kisses along her neck. As Clarke moved further up Lexa’s neck and began kissing her jaw, her hands having made their way to grab Lexa’s ass, Lexa let the swing slow, her feet dragging on the ground.

As soon as the swing stilled Clarke kissed Lexa, immediately swiping her tongue along the brunette’s lips to deepen the kiss. Lexa happily complied, trailing her fingers under Clarke’s shirt and along her hips. Without even thinking Clarke began moving her waist, grinding her hips against Lexa’s and making Lexa moan into their kiss.

It wasn’t until Clarke slipped one of her hands up Lexa’s shirt and beneath her bra that Lexa was, unfortunately, brought back to reality. She broke their kiss, and when Clarke leaned in to continue it Lexa put her hand on Clarke’s chest, pushing her back just a bit.

“We can’t do this here, let’s go home,” Lexa said, whimpering as Clarke palmed her breast, running her thumb over Lexa’s nipple.

“We’re not doing anything,” Clarke said innocently, even as she continued to tease Lexa. “And if we were, it would sound like you’re liking it.”

“Well then let’s go not do anything at home so I can do what I really want to you,” Lexa said, trying to ignore the feeling of Clarke’s hand on her breast.

“You’re so cute when you’re trying to act like you’re not turned on,” Clarke said, voice husky. She leaned in closer to Lexa so that she barely had to whisper next to Lexa’s ear for her to hear her. “I know you’re wet.”

“There’s no way you could know that Clarke-” Lexa said, Clarke’s name turning into a moan as the blonde slipped her hand into Lexa’s shorts and just barely grazed her clit.

Clarke swiftly removed her hand from Lexa’s pants and looked at her finger which was now slick. “Told ya,” Clarke said. She stuck her finger in her mouth and sucked in clean, then climbed off of Lexa’s lap and offered the brunette her hand. “Ready to go?” she asked, innocently.

Face hot, Lexa nodded and grabbed Clarke’s hand. The two walked out of the park quickly, both desperate to get home.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sabrinapasteandplato for more fics, questions, and to send me prompts/head canons!


End file.
